


纪念日。

by Uccello



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 有关于四年一次的纪念日。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet





	纪念日。

**Author's Note:**

> 在2020.2.29ao3被墙那天，想要留下一些记录、想要用自己浅薄的文字抗议束缚创作的那些手，于是用完全绕开那些所谓的敏感词的方式写了这篇。是帝二世的试水，于2020.7.16从把它屏蔽了的lofter搬来。

他本来在吃巧克力的。那是半个月前情人节的遗留产物，或许有些什么值得深究的纪念意义：比如送出巧克力的学生已经在这段短暂的时间里毕业，讲师总是必须要在这时逼迫自己与曾经亲近的学生划清界线，像个真真切切的魔术师。但是就算有那样的意义，现在也无法分辨出来。匿名的巧克力撕掉脆弱的锡纸包装就再无半点魔术残留的痕迹，只剩下独特的甜味，黏黏腻腻地融化在唇齿间，像一场比较缱绻动人的亲吻——不知是否算是恰当比喻，或许它又同时能够作为对结果的叙述出现。

因为他的王在吻他，顺理成章得像是游戏顺利通关的报酬或庆祝。被按灭一旁的烟卷留下一点浅薄气味，和可可混在一起又显得苦，吻起来这就像某种调剂品，作为其间十年的一项存在证明。他还是会故作镇定地闭上眼睛，睫毛不可抑制地颤着，从以前、到睽违已久的现在，又表明韦伯·维尔维特的故事不曾中断地延续至今。伊斯坎达尔的手穿过墨色发丝覆盖在他后颈上，那是不太见光所以可想而知的偏白色、似乎粘着英格兰的柔软水汽、脆弱又温顺。

他与他的君王有着全然不同的躯体，他大概像张一尘不染的白纸，因为毕竟不是依靠手握刀枪与人以血肉搏杀才能活下去的正统战士。但就算纸也总有不可逆转的褶皱作为创痕永垂不朽，神威车轮掀起雷电刀刃造成的伤疤还盘踞在那里，斜斜地跨过脊柱的位置，被德鲁伊的灵药和时间洗成浅淡印记。略重的吻落上去像花在春初的枝杈上盛开，漫长的冬季过去，连海都正在回暖。月光带起汐水向上攀，而太阳纹的光辉自然也带起潮汐，将他们一起淹没其中。另一间屋子中透来的灯光微弱又聊胜于无，在客厅突然情难自拔反正并非罕事。

自我在向外喷涌，感官和声音都碎成两半用于交换，梦境与身体都因此相连起来。伊斯坎达尔的给予总是太多，韦伯直到通常名讳变为君主的当下都还是会在进入时被逼出些眼泪，而后他就要真的去努力压抑些不受控的泣音。他有所进步地学着对王坦率，不再那样推着Rider肩膀又抗拒又留恋，勾着对方脖颈向下凑近时还保留最初那有些虚张声势的意味，向来开明宽容的君主不会吝啬这时他索求的接连不断的亲吻，直到他愿意睁开迷蒙的眼，从中流淌出热切又坦诚的爱意，与他眼瞳倒影出的他的火焰所拥有的如出一辙。

于是那些欢愉之中的疼痛都彻底变成馈赠，将他牢牢捆缚在令人心安的现实里。嘴唇分开时恰巧他不得不抬高音调，露出被掩藏在平日表象之下的少年模样。他彻底浸在那几乎临近沸腾的海水里，将用过的称谓全部抛出去：Rider、伊斯坎达尔、笨蛋、你这家伙……我的王。它们被照单全收，更多地、更多地将爱和情欲再给他。

最后他们从铺天盖地的疯狂里脱身，昏昏沉沉但还尚存不少理智。年轻的君主暴露出他更生活化，或者说不擅长生活的部分，半睁着眼指使伟大的征服王去捡那些一团乱的衣服放进洗衣篮，卡带和书都要分门别类地物归原处，在情事中多少遭殃的沙发茶几甚至电视都得恢复原状，在此期间他半梦半醒地庆幸休息日还有一天。路过窗前时遥远的钟声和星光一起洒在他们身上，他后知后觉地想起，四年一度的日子就以这样糜乱的狂欢作结。

毕竟英灵座隔绝于时间洪流之外，自不可见的苍穹之上对千年岁月跌宕隔岸观火，像那之中连延迟以微秒计算的星座都足以悄然偏差一月光阴，恐怕只要再过十一个两千年，又将回到伊斯坎达尔曾经在战场上抬眼所见的星象。所以只有人类才对特殊日子的纪念耿耿于怀，毕竟连同能有多少庆祝它或缅怀它的次数都能数尽。过往的每一刻他都在奔跑，所有纪念意义都被淡化成指针转过那一整圈的钟盘，而那些星光，都可以联系成为书页间值得讲述的话语。他时至今日也仍旧在奔跑，由一些最不可思议的神秘陪同，向彼方而去。

毕竟爱情也是不曾衰退的神秘之一。


End file.
